


Haunted Mpreg

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Forced Conception, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform, d'Artagnan Whump, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fic</p><p>A sorcerer wants immortality and to gain his goal, he forces d'Artagnan and Athos to conceive a child he will sacrifice to a demon that wants a physical form in the human world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Henri de Beauchamps, Comte de Chantilly gazed at his aged reflection in the silvered mirror as his valet adjusted his velvet doublet.

He looked like a man in his late sixties-early seventies, salt and pepper hair that was heading more to salt than pepper, lines on his forehead, crows feet stretching out from his eyes, a deep frown line between his eyes, and a neatly trimmed beard of pure white hiding the lines about his thin lips.   
His figure was still very trim, and he held himself with excelent posture, his back rail rod straight, and chin lifted proud.  
His hands while marked with liver spots had no gout in them, and were still as strong as they had ever been.

Some Men would have felt depressed at the signs of aging on their bodies, but Henri did not, as he knew he would not be suffering with such pathetic mortality for very much longer.

He had first begun his quest for immortality when he had been in his early twenties, a good forty years ago.  
His dabbling in the dark arts had seen him prosper and rise in wealth and power, becoming one of the richest Men in France.

But what he wanted was to live forever.

After many long years, he had finally achieved his ambition, summoning and making a pact with a demon, who would grant him eternal youth and vitality in return for a sacrifice.

This sacrifice was not a soul, or a virgin, but of life itself.

This demon desired to become flesh and blood in the human world, to rise from the pit and have physical form, and the only way it could do that was to possess the body of a new born, the second it was delivered from the womb.

Then, as Henri understood it, the life force of the infant would be so weak that it would not be able to fight, and the demon would have complete possession of the body, which it would instantly mutate to achieve adult form within minutes of birth.

Henri had thought of just getting a pregnant woman or Omega from the town, but this was still not sufficiant.

To increase the infants susceptability to the demons spirit, the bearer would need to be ingesting the essence of the demon from the moment of conception right up to the birth.

Henri had doubted he would be able to hold an Omega hostage for nine months, but here the demon was also prepared, for it`s essesence would shorten the pregnancy, from forty weeks to forty hours!.

After he had been told of this, all Henri had needed to do was find a suitable bearer for the offspring, and a suitable sire, since the demon informed him that the infant must be of pure parentage, not of his own twisted black soul.

Feeling rather like God creating Adam and Eve, Henri had searched and searched, until he came up on the perfect couple.

Young, healthy, strong, intelligent, bound to produce fine offspring.

With the parents selected there had been only one thing left to do, to get them into his house so they could conceive the child.

To do so Henri had sent out his operatives to harry the townsfolk, in the guise of bandits, and after a few weeks had called upon the King to aid him, asking for Musketeers, specifically Athos and d'Artagnan.

Of course, these two came as a four sum, with Aramis and Porthos, but that was no matter, the other two Musketeers could be easily drugged to sleep through the conception, and drugs to send d'Artagnan into heat would ensure that he and his Alpha mate conceived the offspring the demon required.

 

 

"Is it just me or is this place really creepy!?" Porthos asked as they rode into the courtyard of the Comte de Chantillys chateau.

The whole place seemed to be shrouded in darkness, as if a heavy cloud hung over it promising rain and misery, there was not a huge amount of trees about the Chateau to block the sunlight, and yet the air felt cold and damp, as if it were never warmed from the suns rays.

Long dark shadows seemed to stretch endlessly, the high arches and imposing structure of the Chateau becoming even more foreboding.

There was not a sound of a single bird, or dog, or anything but their own horses restless and unsettled whinies of distress, normally well behaved, the four horses kicked at the ground, tossing their heads and shifting about in fear as their riders tried to quiet them.

"Maybe theres a storm coming?" Aramis offered by way of explanation as he gave up on quieting Belle and dismounted before he was thrown from her back 

"Perhaps" Athos agreed following Aramis`s example, that was quickly copied by Porthos and d'Artagnan, "The sooner we`re out of here the better" he murmured shivering and tugging his collar higher about his neck.

A couple of stable lads came and took their horses, who bucked and pulled on their reigns resisting going into the stables all the way, their eyes wide with fright and desperate to leave even as they were dragged inside.

"Maybe we should seek lodging in the town?" Aramis suggested 

"Maybe" Athos whispered, however he straightened up as the Comte de Chantilly came out of the front door to greet them "Monseigneur" he said elegantly bowing, as did Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artagnan 

"Welcome!" Henri cried, his weathered face shining with a smile that despite it`s brightness seemed to be more menacing than welcoming, however the Musketeers forced themselves to relax and smile as Henri came forward, his black satin cloak sweeping out behind him 

"You are most welcome to my house" Henri enthused "I am most pleased to host the Kings Musketeers in my home", Porthos rose an eyebrow looking towards Aramis who shrugged his shoulders, even Athos seemed to be flumoxed by this over enthuseastic welcome, d'Artagnan however remembered his manners and smiled politely at the Comte

"Thankyou very much Monseigneur, your Home is very impressive"

"Indeed it is, in fact it has a remarkable history....." Henri said placing an arm about d'Artagnan`s shoulders and leading him into the Chateau, the others following behind, their unease not leaving them in the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing with his odd behavior towards the Musketeers, Henri provided them with plush guest bedrooms, rather than simple servant quarters, and insisted on them dining with him that night, in which he put on a remarkable spread.

The finest Burgundy wine was served in glasses rather than metal goblets, the plates were silver as were the knives and forks.

The musketeers dined on the rich spread the Comte had provided, there were fresh Prawns, and oysters, roasted chicken, giant stuffed mushrooms, salad vegetables, fresh warm bread, a selection of cheeses, and slabs of butter.  
Despite how uncomfortable they felt about Henri, and his oddly silent servants, the Musketeers were hungry after their journey and happily ate and drank, managing to keep a good conversation going to keep the tense atmosphere from getting worse.

However, after consuming the delicious chocolate mousse both Aramis and Porthos began to feel terribly sleepy, their eyelids fluttering and their limbs feeling as heavy as lead, at first both tried to talk, thinking their sleepiness funny, then as they recalled that they had not drunk enough for the alcohol to effect them so much, they became alarmed, but their leaden bodies failed them, their words slurring as their heavy heads that seemed filled with cotten wool slumped down onto the table.

Both Athos and d'Artagnan wanted to be worried for them, they wanted to help their friends, but they could`nt, because another problem was arising.

Suddenly, and violently d'Artagnan found himself in full blown heat!.

The scent rolled off him in waves as he staggered up, half falling from his seat and managing only a few paces across the room before he fell to his knees with a loud keening cry!.

Overwhelmed with the scent of d'Artagnan`s phermones, his high brain functions dampened by the mild sedative that had been fed to him, Athos could not control himself, acting on pure animal instinct he lunged onto the Omega ripping at their clothing and forcing his knees between d'Artagnan`s thighs and pined him down.

Lost in a haze of phermones, alcohol and sedatives, neither Alpha or Omega could fight their natural urges, to mate and procreate.

Wrapping his arms about d'Artagnan`s body, Athos covered the Omegas hands with his own, manovering himself over d'Artagnan`s back, his erection pushing between d'Artagnan`s nether cheeks demanding entry to the Omegas body.

Unable to stop himself, unable to think of anything beyond burying his knot deep inside d'Artagnan`s hot wet body, Athos thrust forward, his soul quivering with the violation as d'Artagnan cried out in pain, driven purely by their animal instincts the Alpha and Omega became locked in a brutal rut, Athos`s thrust being met by d'Artagnan`s eagerly pumping hips and clenching heat, drawn by his passions and desires, Athos angled himself completely over d'Artagnan, holding him flush against himself as he continued to rut him brutally, and as he spilt inside d'Artagnan`s body he sank his teeth deeply into the Omegas bonding gland, uniting them as one.

Across the room Henri watched the erotic display dispassionately, he ordered Aramis and Porthos to be taken to the dungeons and sat back in his chair, watching as his fortunes were made, and the child his dark lord craved was conceived.

As the drugs wore off and the haze of phermones broke, Athos slumped on the floor beside d'Artagnan, exhausted and sick to his stomach.

So weak from the sexual exertion, and the sedatives in his system, Athos could`nt put up a fight as Henri`s servants came and dragged him away, taking him down to the dungeons to be chained up with Aramis and Porthos who were still sleeping off the drugs in their system.

"Now carefully with him" Henri ordered his servants as they came to take d'Artagnan up to the alter room that Henri had, where d'Artagnan would remain for the next forty hours until he gave birth.

"He is precious to us now" Henri whispered stroking his hand over d'Artagnan`s abdomen "His body is sacred, as it will bring forth the vessal of my dark Lord".


	3. Chapter 3

Athos was the first to regain consciousness, his entire body ached from exertion, his mouth tasting like a rodent had curled up and died inside it about a month ago!, his head was in not better state, it throbbed angrily and felt like it weighed three times more than it should!.

As he groaned and forced himself to move, realizing he was chained up, blurred images of the night before came rushing back to him, of himself laying claim to d'Artagnan, forcing himself upon the Omega, sinking his teeth into d'Artagnan`s neck, bonding them.

"Oh God!", sickness swirled in Athos`s stomach, all the blood in his body seeming to drain away from his head making the world spin before his eyes and his stomach churn all the more, "d'Artagnan?" he rasped looking around, expecting to see the naked Omega laying in the same cell he was, however all he saw were Porthos and Aramis slowly rousing from their drugged sleep.

"What the hell happened?" Porthos asked rubbing his face and spitting on the ground, like Athos both he and Aramis had the same foul taste in their mouths, heavy aching heads, and upset stomachs

"He drugged us" Athos mumbled very aware of his nudity 

"Why?, why would the Comte do that?" Aramis asked pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ease his head "And why are you naked?" he asked looking Athos over 

"Also" Porthos added "Where the hells d'Artagnan?".

 

 

d'Artagnan awoke on a bed of satin pillows, he had been redressed in night shirt of black silk, and he was bound by the wrists with a pair of manicles preventing him from rising from his bed.

As he looked about the room, taking in the the signs of dark arts with the alter right across from him, complete with a black silk cloth covering the table, an inverted crucifix, hanging from the ceiling, the decomposing head of a goat taking centre place of the alter, along with some foul smelling insence burning, along side a dozen candles and several other decomposed objects that d'Artagnan did`nt want to even thinking about, the blood stained dagger with the pommel of a skull upon the handle making him shudder.

Slowly as he moved, and felt the burning pain in his backside, and the back of his neck d'Artagnan recalled the events of the night before, of his heat coming on in a powerful rush, Aramis and Porthos passing out, while Athos, overwhelmed by phermones and sedatives had claimed him.

"Why?" d'Artagnan whispered trying to find a comfortable position, his abdomen aching angrily, as if he had been repeatedly punched there

"Well, good morning", d'Artagnan looked up and shrank back as Henri, garbed in a long black robe, with full bell sleeves and embroidered runes of silver upon the material, came into view, in his hand he carried a cup of some dark liquid that he pushed towards d'Artagnan "Drink" he commanded even as d'Artagnan turned his head away, "Drink this or I`ll have it tipped down your throat" he growled at the Omega "We have been doing so every hour since you conceived"

"Conceived?" d'Artagnan gasped, his hand going to his painful abdomen not wanting to believe this, but the tenderness, the slight bloating, the soreness in his breasts, they all showed that he was in fact pregnant

"This elixer will make the fetus suseptible to My lords spirit, and the spells inriching the tonic are making the fetus grow faster"

"Why are you doing this!" d'Artagnan whispered tears shing in his eyes 

"To be immortal" Henri replied a cold smile spreading over his lips "My dark lord will bless me with the gift of immortality for giving him flesh and blood!, the body of your child"

"I won`t let you do this!" d'Artagnan snarled tugging on the chains, trying break free of them "I won`t let you get away with this!", Henri chuckled at d'Artagnan`s defiance, looking over his shoulder he nodded to his servants who came and pinned d'Artagnan down, forcing his mouth open so Henri could pour the tonic down his throat.

Smirking maliciously, Henri patted d'Artagnan`s cheek as he coughed and spluttered and left him alone in the room, trying to free himself from the chains.

 

Several hours had gone by, and so far all Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had done was bruise themselves trying to free themselves from the manacles chaining them, and snarl at the servant who brought them water, bread, and Athos`s clothes. 

He was breifly unchained, only one wrist at a time so he could`nt make an escape attempt while he dressed himself.

What was going on, where d'Artagnan was, they did`nt know.

However as Henri came down to see them it appeared they would finally get some answers.

 

"What the hell d`you want?" Porthos snarled as soon as the comte came into view 

"So charming!" Henri chuckled in amusment as he stepped into the cell "But, what can one expect from a common soldier?"

"Undo these chains and I`ll show exactly what you can expect from a common soldier!" Porthos growled making Henri chuckle all the more, his gaze settling on a glowering Athos

"Well I suppose I should offer my congratulations" he said smirking at Athos "On your impending Aphanhood!", Athos visably paled at this, Aramis and Porthos exchanging confused glances,   
"Oh!, he has`nt told you then!" Henri laughed coldly stepping back "He and d'Artagnan have mated!".

 

Athos felt the eyes of Aramis and Porthos upon himself, feeling more ashamed than ever before in his life he could not meet their gazes, found himself unable to do anything but stare at the floor in abject misery  
"While I drugged the pair of you with a powerful sedative, I slipped a mild one into dear Athos`s wine, and a heat stimulant into d'Artagnan`s, ensuring that the two of them would mate and conceive a child or Pup" Henri explained, his mannor and his tone of voice making it sound like a perfectly everyday thing to do, not an act of outright evil!

"You sick bastard!, why are you doing this? where is d'Artagnan!" Aramis shouted wrenching on his chains 

"The Omega is quite safe" Henri said conversationally "He is being attended to while he carrys the vessal"

"Vessal?" Aramis shook his head "What the fuck are you talking about?, why are you doing this?"

"Oh did`nt I say?" Henri laughed a little at this "I have made a deal with Demon, in return for giving him a body to inhabit, namely the fetus that is growing inside the Omega, I shall be made immortal", the Musketeers gaped at him, clearly thinking him insane, they did`nt believe in witchcraft, in demons, and devils, but there was something in the mans eyes, something about him that told them he was not lying 

"You`re mad" Athos whispered his anger filling his voice without the need for shouting "You`ll never get away with this!, you can`t keep us hidden here for nine months!"

"Oh, nine months!" Henri laughed darkly at Athos "This will not take nine months, the tonics I am feeding the Omega will make him come to term in just twenty eight more hours!, and then" he paused as if savoring the moment to come "Then the vessal shall be born, and I shall be elevated to immortality!".


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed with the Musketeers unable to free themselves or do anything but dwell on their desperate situation, and imagine what horrors d'Artagnan might be suffering elsewhere in this hell hole.

"Witchcraft" Porthos muttered as he tipped his head back to rest it against the wall of the cell  
"I always thought it was nonsense, just the jibbering of the weak minded, not something real"

"I never thought it was either" Aramis said as he slumped against the wall, his expression one of dispair "Demon worship, witchcraft, magick, we were never trained to deal with this!"

"Some how I don`t think swords and pistols will be much use against a demon" Porthos sighed "How are we to fight that?, something inhuman?", Aramis glanced down at the jeweled cross he always wore about his neck, somehow it seemed to bring less comfort to him than it normally would, the power of The Lord seeming to have failed them when they needed it the very most.

"What do we do?" Porthos asked looking to Athos who had been silent since Henri`s visit, just sitting and staring at the bars of their cell, looking completely and utterly broken

"This is`nt your fault Athos" Aramis said "None of this is, it`s that bastard Henri, not you".

 

Very slowly, as if it took him great effort to move, Athos turned his head to look at his friends, his expression graven, a heavy weight seeming to be weighing him down and leaching the life out of him, leaving his eyes shadowed and face grey   
"Henri did`nt rape d'Artagnan" he whispered, his voice filled with self loathing 

"Neither did you!" Porthos hissed "If anything you were both raped!, that sack of shit drugged you and us and d'Art!, he forced you to mate with d'Art, he forced you both to mate, that means you were both violated, not just d'Art"

"Don`t blame yourself for this Athos" Aramis said wishing he could reach out and take Athos`s hand, offer him more comfort than just words, "This was not your doing, and d'Artagnan was not your victim, you and we are all victims of that monster, so blame him!, get angry at him!"

"Aye!" Porthos snarled "I ai`nt bein` a victim of no one!, we`re gonna get outa here, get t`d'Art and defeat this demon!" he looked to Athos giving him a feral grin "You on board with makin` that shit bag pay?, show `im what `appens when you attack one of our own?"

"All for one?" Aramis offered raising his chin in defiance, slowly, as if he were pulling himself out of a sink hole, Athos straightened up and nodded in agreement

"And one for all!" he growled "Now lets make the bastard pay!".

 

 

D'Artagnan lay on his side moaning quietly for the pain in his abdomen. 

While his Omega body was made to bear young, to support life, it had not been designed to go through a pregnancy this fast, and the strain of it showed on him clearly.

His eyes were bloodshot and darkly shadowed from constant crying until he had finally run out of tears, his voice having been worn out by screams of agony as his stomach muscles had been stretched and torn with the too fast growth of the infant in his womb.

While the tonic he was being force fed ensured the child would grow healthy, and that his womb would not rupture despite the rapid growth, it did nothing to stop the strain on the rest of his body.

The infants need for nurtients had it draining d'Artagnan for its needs, the calcium from his bones and teeth, the iron in his blood, the fats and muscle tissues to nourish itself. 

As his abdomen had began to grow the rest of his body had thinned, as everything he had to spare was being leached out to support the infant in his womb.

It would have been very natural for d'Artagnan to hate the offspring, the infant that he had been forced to conceive.

But he did not, as the infant had began to stretch his belly, to unfurl it`s tiny limbs and move in his womb, d'Artagnan had found himself developing an affection for it, his hands stroking the rapidly swelling mound of his belly as the infant squirmed within, increasing in size by the hour.

The worst times for d'Artagnan were when he was force fed the tonic, since it stimulated the growth in the fetus, caused agony to bloom in his belly as his strained muscles were further tormented with the infants unnatural growth.

The tearing of his interal muscles felt like he was being shredded with knives on the inside of his body, his skin, unable to keep up with far to rapid growth had split first into stretch marks, then into shallow lascerations that trickled with blood down onto his thighs.

His pelvis ached and creaked omenously, the bones barely resisting fracture as they too were forced to expand for the impending birth.

Twenty six hours had gone by since the conception, with fourteen more to go until the fetus was ready for delivery.

d'Artagnan did not think he could possibly survive this, his body simply could`nt take anymore strain, his body was already buckling under the force of this pregnancy, and it was only going to get worse, once the infant ran out of fat and muscle to use for it`s nutrician, his organs would start to be drained, his kidneys, his liver, his heart, everything that could be given to the infant would be given, until his body finally gave out and he died.

It was`nt the infants fault, no infant decided how it would be conceived, or to whom, the infant was innocent, the only person to blame was Henri, and d'Artagnan fully blamed him.

It was funny, in a morbid sort of way, he`d often thought about what it`d be like to be mated to Athos, to have Pups with him, and now he was both bonded to Athos and having a family with him!.

Though he was`nt going to live to raise the Pup, and the Pup would`nt be theirs for very long, not if Henri had his way, their Pup would killed at birth, and a demon would take possession of it`s body.

d'Artagnan wanted to believe that somehow his brothers would come to his rescue, that somehow they would save the day, defeat Henri, and save him and the infant, but right now, as he lay on his bed of pillows feeling his life slipping away hour by hour, he could`nt see a way out of this, could`nt believe that there would be a rescue this time.

 

Ten hours later

 

It had taken a long time, alot of swearing, and straining, but finally the Musketeers were free.

It had been Porthos who`d come up with the way for them to get out of this, by dislocating each others thumbs they had been able to slip their hands out of the cuffs and get free.

Having thought that they would never get out of the manacles, Henri had not ordered the cell door to be locked, so leaving the dungeon was no difficulty for them.

"Well it looks like shit for brains only has a few servants for us to take out" Porthos said rubbing his aching hands, they had put each others thumbs back in place, but their hands were throbbing from the dislocation and forcing the thumb back into place.

"The sooner we find d'Art, the sooner we get the hell out of here" Aramis murmured

"What about the demon though?" Porthos asked "What d`we do about that?"

"I expect it has to be summoned, it can`t come for the infant without being summoned by Henri" Aramis replied thinking of what he had learned during his training to become a priest 

"And the infant?" Athos asked making Aramis look at him with a risen eyebrow, "Well is it.....demonic?, or human?"

"Human I would think" Aramis replied "While it`s growth has been accelerated, it is still human, and yours", Athos looked at him sharply, "Well yours and d'Artagnan`s, and if I am correct, by what that monster told us about the rate of growth, he`ll be due in a month if we stop the tonics"

"Not long to prepare for a newborn" Porthos commented 

"No, and theres no telling what damage the growth has done to d'Artagnan, what his body has suffered" Aramis said "So the sooner we get the hell out of here the better, we free d'Art, get him to a Physician, and let Richelieu deal with the Demonic stuff, he`s a Cardinal, Witchcraft is his domain, not ours"

"Sounds good to me!" Porthos growled increasing his pace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don`t!" d'Artagnan screamed, weakly trying to fight against the two servants who were pinning back his arms, and tipping back his head by grabbing his hair, all for Henri to force his mouth open to pour the tonic down his throat  
"Please!" d'Artagnan begged, tears leaking down his cheeks, "Please stop!, it`s killing me!"

"Your life is not needed" Henri replied gripping d'Artagnan`s jaw and forcing his mouth to open "All I need is the infant, if nessasery, I`ll cut it out of your corpse!, now drink!".

Moments after the tonic was tipped down his throat and entered his system d'Artagnan was raked with pain.  
Screaming and sobbing, he curled in on himself gripping his abdomen as the infant was forced into another rapid growth spurt, tearing his muscles and splitting his skin even more.

d'Artagnan felt the wettness of blood seeping onto the night shirt he was wearing, if he moved his fingers he could feeling the splits in his skin!, a quarter inch deep and bleeding profusely!,  
"Dear God help me!" he whispered groaning with another wave of pain "I`m sorry, so sorry" he whispered to the infant, truely believing he would die and the infant would be destroyed by Henri and his Demon Master.

"Sir, I don`t think he`ll live to bring the infant to term" one of the servants whispered, his top lip curling back as he gazed at the blood leaking onto d'Artagnan`s fingers from his expanding middle 

"Then the infant can be delivered early" Henri snarled marching up to the alter and taking up the athame, "I`ll cut it from him!".

 

Making their way through the Chateau, all three Musketeers stiffened as they heard d'Artagnan`s agonised screams from above them.

"I`ll kill that son of bitch!" Athos growled, his voice deepening into a true Alpha growl of rage, the prehistoric instinct to protect his mate from harm fueling his fury as he pushed aside any sensaible thoughts of forming a plan of attack, and simply lunged in the direction d'Artagnan`s screams were coming from

"So much for thinking with your head instead of your heart!" Aramis muttered glancing at Porthos and as one they moved to follow after Athos!.

 

Weak as he was d'Artagnan still put up a fight as he was dragged by his wrists across the floor to the alter where Henri was chanting in Latin, summoning his demon from the bowels of hell!.

"Let me go!" d'Artagnan screamed kicking out with his legs, trying his best to fight against the servants, his feet managing to connect with Henri`s thighs, throwing him backwards into his alter, knocking over the candles and sending the skull tumbling to the ground where one of the horns shattered!

"You`ll pay for that!" Henri snarled lunging forward and sinking the athame into d'Artagnan`s thigh, right to the hilt!.

The Omega shrieked with pain unable to fight as he was pinned down by the servants, the breath stolen from his lungs in horror as a thick black smoke began rise from behind Henri, a smoke the pulsed with energy and seemed to forming a shape that was vagley human, but so much larger!.

The limbs were three times as thick as a humans, and appeared to have huge spikes coming out of them!, the head.....it was the size of a rinocerous!, and covered in spikes and horns with three gaping maws that swirled with a black void where eyes and a nose should have been!.

The mouth!, dear God!, the mouth was the size of sharks!, and the thick rubbery lips seemed to split and ooze with some vile slime as the mouth moved!.

"Release the Infant!" it growled, it`s voice making the walls shake with the force of it`s voice!, the servants shuddered and coward at the sight of the demon, while Henri beamed in malicious satisfaction!

"My pleasure!" he said raising the athame ready to bring down onto d'Artagnan`s belly, d'Artagnan closed his eyes, his body stiffening in preparation of the pain to come, but just as Henri was about the bring the blade down, Athos burst into the room in full Alpha fury!.

With a savage snarl that would not have been out of place in a wolf pack, Athos threw himself at Henri, tackling and body slamming him across the room to thump into the wall, forcing the athame from his hand by the blow of his elbow hitting the wall and causing a fracture in his ulner.

Athos did`nt give Henri a chance to recover from the first blows, he was not a Musketeer right now, he was not even a human right now, he was an enraged Alpha defending his pregnant mate from danger!.

Gone were all Athos`s usual skilled moves, his calm and collected approach to battle, and in their place was a furious savage who tore into Henri, raining down blow after blow with his fists, shattering Henri`s face into a bloody pulp!, smashing the teeth in the mans head, leaving him chocking on his own blood even as Athos`s hands wrapped about his throat to throttle him to death!

Free from Henri, d'Artagnan used the last of his strength to kick himself backwards, trying desperately to get away from the demon as it reached for him!, it`s gas like form unable to make proper contact with his flesh, but still frightening d'Artagnan enough to make him want to get as far from it as he possibly could!

"D'Artagnan!", Porthos`s bellow was like the cry of an archangel to d'Artagnan as he burst into the room with Aramis hot on his heels!

"The infant is mine!" the demon roared making the servants fall back in paralized terror!

"The hell it is!" Porthos growled, using a sword he had taken from a suite of armour standing in the hall way as decoration he severed the chains holding d'Artagnan prisoner and then threw the sword through the head of the demon!.

Of course it had no effect, the demon was not corporeal, and the sword simply passed right threw it and was impaled into the wall behind the alter!, the demon gave a cold and terrible laugh that made everyones blood run cold as it appeared to grow in size even more!.

Suddenly Athos, who had nearly succeeded in choking Henri to death was lifted off his feet and tossed across the room like he was nothing but a rag doll!, landing in a heap by the door and slumping down as he fought to remain conscious.

"Help me!" Henri groaned to the Demon, spitting blood as spoke, his face was unrecognizable, bloody and broken from Athos`s fists!, desperately he reached out to the Demon who laughed at him 

"Help you?, why?" he cackled "I need you not, you fool!, you were just means to an end!, and now you have out lived your usefulness!", Henri`s swollen eyes bulged, his broken mouth opening in a howl of horror as the black mass engulfed him completely, leaving nothing but a smoking stain in it`s wake!

"God help us!, God save us!" one of the servants screamed running for his life, the other shuffling away to cower in a corner, sobbing pitiously!

"You stay back you hear me!" Aramis shouted ripping the cross from his neck and holding it forth at the demon "You keep away or I will stop you!", the demon laughed at Aramis, looming over him as Porthos tried to lift d'Artagnan without causing him anymore pain, Athos stumbling over to them placed himself before the Omega, determined to die before he allowed the demon to hurt d'Artagnan and the infant inside him.

 

"You think a feeble cross will stop me little fool!" the demon laughed "That your prayers and bleating to a long absent God will aid you at all?", frightened as he was Aramis stood his ground, refusing to move an inch, and kept the cross held before him 

"The devil lies, he twists words, and uses fear to fight and trick people!, I hear you not!" Aramis yelled "I denounce you!, I banish you back to hell!", the Demon gave another quivering laugh then let out a mighty bellow forcing the Musketeers backwards against the far wall, watching in horror as the black mass grew larger still.

"Athos!, guys, get out here, leave me!" d'Artagnan moaned "You can`t fight that thing!"

"The hell we can`t!" Athos growled "I`ll not leave you and our Pup to the mercy of that monster!"

"Nore will we!" Porthos growled bearing his teeth at the demon "Y`hear me!, we ai`nt goin` down without one hell of a fight!"

"That means nothing to me!" the demon breathed "I enjoy warfare, it brings so much blood! and I think I shall enjoy tasting yours!"

"Yeah!?" Aramis yelled back "You know what I think?, I think your powers are limited, you can`t kill us like Henri because we hav`nt given ourselves to you!, and you can`t force d'Art into early labour, nore can you harm the Pup until it`s born!" 

"Fool!", with sweeping gesture of it`s trunk like arm the demon flung Aramis across the room to land beside the scorched remains of Henri, and the gleaming Athame 

"Stay back!" Athos roared at the demon flinging himself before d'Artagnan his fists balled ready to fight 

"You will die little man!" the Demon sneered down at him leering with it`s gaping mouth wide "And that infant will be mine!"

"Not here, not now!" Aramis shouted rising to his feet, the Athame in his hand and his cross wrapped about the hilt, "Go to hell and burn!", with a roar he lunged across the room thrusting the dagger in the smouldering smoke making the demon howl in agonised rage!.

Thick black blood oozed from the wound in it`s side, Aramis falling back with a yelp clutched his hand where a burn ran across the palm, with horror on their faces, hardly able to believe what they were seeing the Musketeers watched as the demon seemed to shrink in on itself, it`s whole body shuddering and leaking with black oozing slime that burned the floor, with several convulsive shudders the huge mass imploded!.

The Musketeers were whiplashed back and forth by the force of the implosion and left laying on the ground shaking and trying to catch their breath as the air swirled and writhed about them.

 

Slowly Porthos rose up coughing and wiping the dust from his face, Aramis, Athos and d'Artagnan following slowly after, no one speaking until d'Artagnan moaned gripping at his middle.

"Shit! d'Art!", Aramis scutteled across the floor placing his hands on d'Artagnan`s belly, fearing that he was going into labour, he grimanced as he felt the deep tears in d'Artagnan`s flesh where he his skin had split open, but to his relief he did not feel the signs of labour  
"You`re alright, the Pups not coming, not yet" he whispered nodding his head and slumping onto his backside 

"We did it!" Porthos whispered "We killed a demon!", he let out a laugh as the others looked at him "We killed a demon!"

"We did!" d'Artagnan said looking to Athos "And we`re.....we....we`re having a Pup!"

"We`re having a pup!" Athos breathed shaking his head too shell shocked at the moment to properly process all this, "Lets......lets get the hell out of here!".


	6. Chapter 6

Beside the fact he was he was in the very latter stage of pregnancy, d'Artagnan was far to frail to ride Zad back to Paris, with his pelvis already buckling under the strain of the rapid gestation, there was no way it was going to hold up for hours in the saddle no matter how gentle the pace the was.

So, while the were loathe to use anything that Henri had touched, the Musketeers were forced to use the Comtes carriage for d'Artagnan to ride in.

It was a testemont to how bad he must have been feeling, because he did`nt even put up a fight about it, just allowed Porthos to carry him from the chateau and get him placed in the carriage, wrapped up in a blanket that Aramis had grabbed from the first bedroom he had found.

"I`ve got your clothes too" he said to d'Artagnan "But I don`t think they`ll fit right now!"

"I guess not" d'Artagnan mumbled shaking his head, after all he`d been through in the past two days, his clothes not fitting were the least of his troubles!

"We`ll have fun explaining all this to the Captain!" Porthos grunted already imagining trying to put this into a report!, Treville said that all the four of them did was cause him stomach ulcers! he`d have kittens over this!.

"I`ll ride with you" Athos said having tethered Roger to the back of the carriage along with Zad while Belle and Thunder were going to be pulling the carriage, he climbed in beside d'Artagnan, shutting the door and sitting beside the younger man 

"I guess we should talk" d'Artagnan murmured "We are about to become parents!"

"We are" Athos agreed his body lurching slightly forward as the carriage began to move "Where should we begin?" he asked feeling very out of his depths here, and rather wishing he`d filched a bottle or five from Henri`s cellar before they`d left!

"You did`nt rape me!"

d'Artagnan`s non sequitor came out of the blue and had Athos gaping at him unable to think of a response, "I mean..........I don`t want you to blame yourself and think that you raped me because you did`nt" d'Artagnan elaborated, tugging the blanket up a bit higher and wincing as his sore stomach stung, "Henri drugged us both" he said firmly "Neither of us were coherant, that makes us both victims of rape"

"I don`t like victim" Athos grunted "I prefer survivor", this got a small smile from d'Artagnan who reached out a hand towards him that Athos automatically took 

"I`m not opposed to us being bonded, or us having a family" Athos said "But I would have rather we had chosen to take that step for ourselves than at the whim of a mad man"

"A demon worshiping madman" d'Artagnan said, he sighed looking down at his middle hardly daring imagine the state it was in, stretch marks were one thing, they would eventually fade into pale silver lines, but the deep splits in his flesh from their it had been stretched so fast that it could`nt keep up, they would leave thick angry scars, and God only knew whether or not his abdomenal muscles would ever recover from this.

"We should think of names" he said swallowing back worries of what was yet to come, "And find somewhere to live and raise a Pup, `cause the garrison is`nt exactly a place for Pups"

"My apartment is`nt exactly Pup friendly either" Athos agreed "We`ll start looking at propertys once we get to Paris, somewhere close to the Garrison, and perhaps we should get a maid aswell, someone who can care for the Pup when we`re both at work", d'Artagnan rose his eyebrows at this a smile forming on his lips

"You`re not going to insist I become a house wife then?, hang up my pauldron and done an apron?"

"Would you agree even if I did?" 

"No, but you could have still asked"

"I never would" Athos whispered squeezing d'Artagnan`s hand "What I love most about you is your fire and your indepenance of spirit, that I would never see quenched, and I will never be the one to put that fire out", d'Artagnan smiled brightly and despite the pain he was in he shuffled 

"You know what I love the most about you?" he asked 

"What?" 

"The fact you say very little, but when you do speak you always say exactly the right thing".

 

Paris

 

To say that Treville was shocked by the report that the Musketeers gave him would have been an understatement, he was fairly sure that all his hair had turned totaly white as he listened to Athos`s explanation!, hardly able to believe what he was being told, and had it not been for the evidence of d'Artagnan`s pregnancy, he certainly would`nt have believed it, but the fact the boy who had ridden out of Paris two days ago had come back nine months gone was pretty conclusive evidence proving everything that the Musketeers said to be the truth.

Treville`s only consolation in this sorry state of afairs was the look on Richelieu`s face when he learned of all this!.

Seeing Richelieu shocked into muteness was something that Treville would treasure for the rest of his life!.

While Aramis assured everyone that Henri and the Demon were gone, Richelieu still went to Chantilly to inspect everything and exocise the chateau completely, the servants had scattered, they were not going to risk getting condemned for demon worship and had high tailed it into parts unknown leaving the chateau vancant until the King appointed a new Comte de Chantilly.

The Comtes fortune however, went to the crown since Henri had no offspring to inherit, and he magnanomously bestowed a portion of the wealth upon d'Artagnan so that he and Athos might purchase a house and be able to afford a nanny and a maid.   
While neither d'Artagnan or Athos wanted anything of Henri`s, they were not too pride driven to see the sense in accepting the bequest, raise Pups was`nt cheap, and they had not exaclt had nine months to prepare, they had all of three weeks to get clothing sewn, a crib, a tiny wooden bath, and all the other things that were needed for a Pup.

The best Doctor in Paris was engaged by Treville for d'Artagnan, who took one look at him and ordered bed rest until the birth.

d'Artagnan was obviously feeling lousy, since he did`nt even bother arguing with Lemay, his body was hurting so much that he would have done anything to get some relief from the pain.

Lemay carefully examined d'Artagnan, cleaning and binding the splits on his abdomen, while they would certainly scar, he was not overly worried about the external damage, it was internal damage that concerned him most of all.

Especially d'Artagnan`s pelvis, had he been given nine months as he should have been, then his pelvis would naturally have softened and prepared for delivery, as it was, it had not been given that time, leaving him in great danger of his pelvis breaking during the birth, something Lemay was keen to avoid.

"We need to build up your general health" Lemay said as he packed away his equipment and opened the door letting Athos, Aramis, and Porthos back into the room, he`d sent them out to preserve d'Artagnan`s dignity, not, as d'Artagnan said, he had much left, and they had all seen each other naked at one time or another, but Lemay had prefered to examin him in private so they had waited outside anyway.

"You will deliver in three weeks, four at the most" Lemay said to d'Artagnan "The long you go the better, since it`ll give us more time to repair some of the damage to your body"

"What can we do?" Athos asked walking over to the cot and sitting down beside d'Artagnan, taking his hand and squeezing it 

"A high protein, high calcium, iron rich diet" Lemay replied taking up a quill and dipping it into a pot of ink, scribbling out a list on a piece of paper which he handed to Aramis "Six meals a day" he instructed making d'Artagnan choke!

"Six!, how the hell am I supposed to fit six dinners into my stomach everyday!?" d'Artagnan demanded 

"Wish someone would put me on a six meal a day diet!" Porthos muttered getting the death glare from Athos!

"The don`t need to be overly large meals, small ones will surfice" Lemay explained "You also need to rest, bed rest, you can get up and use the privy of course and bath, but the rest of time you need to stay in bed"

"Iron" Aramis mused "That means Liver than, and spinach!", he grinned at the grimance d'Artagnan gave at the mention of both foods since he disliked both with a passion "I`ll get serge down to the Market", as he reached the door he paused and looked back with a cheeky grin "Have you thought of Rene for a name?"

"NO!", the collective shouts sent him on his way effecting a wounded expression and a hand over his heart!.

 

 

Since d'Artagnan was bed bound until the birth, Athos had to go house hunting, selecting a three bed house near the garrison which would be large enough for them to raise their Pup and have a live in Nanny, aswell as a day maid to cook and clean.

The two of them also did`nt have to worry about furniture and baby clothes for very long, because as soon as news spread of what was happening, the Musketeers contacted their families getting old baby clothes for the Pup, a crib, and a bath, an old double bed for d'Artagnan and Athos, a rocking chair, even some toys!.

Once Constance heard of what was going on, she frankly told her husband what he could do with himself and signed on to help d'Artagnan and Athos get ready for their Pup.

She also recomended her cousin Fleur as maid, which worked out well since both d'Artagnan and Athos would encourage her education while she did some light cleaning and cooking for them, and her Father approved since she was now bringing in a wage.

Bonacieux`s ire was soothed by the commisson he received from Athos and d'Artagnan to make more clothes for their Pup, and purchase linens for curtains, bed clothes and the like.

 

The week before his estimated due date, d'Artagnan was moved from the garrison into his new home with Athos, and not a moment too soon since the Pup was not prepared to wait.

Just two days after they had moved into their home d'Artagnan`s labor began.

 

Athos sent Fleur to fetch Lemay, and send a messenger to the garrison for Aramis and Porthos since he knew they would want to be there.

"This is it" Athos said to d'Artagnan as he panted on the bed, which Athos had hastily stripped, laying on old sheets that did`nt matter if they got stained "Are you alright?" he asked 

"I have a Pup trying to force its way out of body!, I hav`nt seen my feet in weeks!, and I feel like my digestive system is going to implode from both ends!, what do you think!?" d'Artagnan yelled back apparently having decided to blame Athos for everything since the first contraction had hit!

"Are we in time?, have we missed it?" Porthos bellowed bursting into the bedroom with Aramis right behind him 

"Oh for God sakes are you selling tickets to this!, is it a spectator sport or something!" d'Artagnan shouted only to double over moaning in pain 

"Seems to be going well!" Aramis said 

"If he`s like this now, just think what he`ll be like in a few more hours eh!" Porthos said to Athos who glared at him.

 

Once Lemay had arrived he set Aramis, Porthos and Fleur to work, boiling water, warming ale, and preparing blankets and such.

He ordered d'Artagnan up and walking, hoping to bring on the contractions and speed up the labor, so he would`nt run out of energy when it came time to push.  
Athos bore up well under the barage of insults, threats, and general obscenties that d'Artagnan spat at him between moans and panting.

 

"God I hope it goes well" Aramis whispered as he and Porthos sat in the kitchen listening to d'Artagnan`s cries "if his pelvis dos`nt give enough............"

"Lemay`s the best Doctor in France, d'Art could`nt be in better hands" Porthos said "He`ll see the whelp through this", Aramis gave Porthos a saddened look, his hands toying with his cross, 

"Lemay`s a good doctor, but he is`nt a miracle worker, d'Artagnan`s pelvis could shatter trying to deliver the pup, if that happens he`ll never walk again!, or worse!, if his birth canal is obstructed then the only way the Pup can be delivered if by Lemay cutting d'Artagnan open!", Aramis did`nt need to tell Porthos what that would mean, if Lemay had to perform a caesarian on d'Artagnan he would bleed to death, it was inevitable, and Athos would be the one who had to decide between the life of his Pup or d'Artagnan.

 

Unlike usual Omega births, in which the Omega was on their hands and knees, Lemay had d'Artagnan moved to the very edge of the bed with Athos holding him from behind, his legs parted and raised on two stools. 

Lemay`s idea was encourage the Pup to come with as little effort on d'Artagnan`s side as possible.

In the last three weeks he had managed to gain back a little weight, but no where near enough to replace all he had lost, and Lemay was`nt taking any chances with his fragile strength.

"How much longer" d'Artagnan asked tiredly as he sagged back against Athos 

"Not long now, I can see the head" Lemay replied measuring the canal with his fingers and gently feeling d'Artagnan`s straining pelvis and hips, "Alright" he said taking a deep breath "I need you to start pushing on the next contraction, not hard, push down gently, let this little one come slowly"

"Slow!, I want it over!" d'Artagnan panted groaning as the contraction hit but did as Lemay said pushing gently with his internal muscles, hardly able to hear Athos`s encouraging words past the rush of blood in his ears and head, but felt the comfort never the less, letting it spur him on as he continued to do as Lemay said.

Time seemed to blurr for d'Artagnan, becoming nothing more than a pattern of pushing and panting, and pain, he could scarcely hear Lemay, or even feel Athos behind him, he was so focused on delivering the Pup that everything else seemed to drift away, but as the Pup moved along quarter inch down the birth canal a blaze of pain shot through d'Artagnan making him scream in agony!.

"What is it, whats happened!" Athos cried looking down at Lemay who was swiftly feeling d'Artagnan`s pelvis, suspecting a fracture and was relieved not to find one 

"Wheres the pain" he asked wiping his hands on a towel before starting to examin further up d'Artagnan`s pelvic cavity 

"Left side" d'Artagnan whimpered, tears running down his cheeks "I felt something snap!", carefully Lemay examined d'Artagnan`s left side, feeling along the pelvis and down to his hip, which was where the problem lay, in the form of a painful dislocation of d'Artagnan`s left hip 

"Well?" Athos asked 

"Dislocated hip" Lemay replied "And maybe a hair line fracture to the socket, but it`s very tiny and won`t leave any permenant damage"

"I need to push!" d'Artagnan moaned gripping tight to Athos`s hands "I really need to push!" 

"Alright alright" Lemay said moving back into position to deliver the Pup "Take this easy now, gently"

"I can`t!, I need to push!" d'Artagnan yelled his voice breaking under the strain and the need to bear down overwhelming him too much to ignore it, inspite of the pain, of Lemay`s instructions he pushed down as hard as he could, feeling his fragile bones and muscles shifting and cracking as the Pup was pushed far enough into Lemay`s hands for him to deliver the Pup the rest of the way.

Panting in exhaustion d'Artagnan sagged back against Athos, while Lemay rubbed the Pups back, and tapped the backside encouraging breathing which began with an almighty howl!.

 

"A girl!, a healthy Omega Girl" he declared clamping and cutting the cord, wrapping her into the blanket on his lap and placing her in d'Artagnan`s arms 

"A girl, a little girl!" Athos whispered with tears running down his cheeks "Our baby girl!"

"Our Destanee" d'Artagnan whispered, then yelped as Lemay prodded his pelvis 

"You`re lucky" the Doctor said "You`ve got a couple of tiny cracks in your pelvis but no fractures" he looked up with a smile at the new Oman who was clearly more concerned with his Pup than his own health "We`ll deliver the after birth and then I`ll pop your hip back into place and get you into bed, and bed is where you`ll be staying for the next six weeks to help both your hip and pelvis heal".

 

"Destanee Ninon La Fere" Porthos said as he rocked the new born in his arms taking in her rose bud mouth, tufts of black curls, and soft dusky skin 

"Destanee Ninon d'Artagnan La Fere!" d'Artagnan corrected with a large yawn 

"And I think we should cut this visit short" Aramis said taking Destanee from Porthos and handing her back over to d'Artagnan and Athos "We`ll come round tommorrow, and let you get some rest", he kissed d'Artagnan`s cheek and nodded to Athos, he and Porthos taking their leave so Destanee could be put to bed, and d'Artagnan could get some much needed sleep.

"I can`t stay in bed for six weeks now" d'Artagnan said as Athos put Destanee into her crib, tucking her in gently "I`ve got Destanee to look after!, I need to be up and about!"

"No, you don`t" Athos replied pulling back the bed covers and getting into bed beside him "Me, and Aramis, Porthos, and Fleur will bring Destanee to you, and get you anything you need, you can be waited on hand and foot until Lemay says you are fit to get up", he pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms about d'Artagnan, pulling him close  
"And when you do get up, you will be taking things easy, not rushing about, trying to get back to work over night, you`ll take your time and let yourself recover"

"But what about sword work and everything" d'Artagnan grumbled as his eyelids lowered, sleep grabbing him whether he wanted it or not!

"Theres pleanty of time" Athos said "Now hush and sleep, and let tomorrow take care of itself".


End file.
